The present invention relates generally to a data storage tape drive system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engagement control feature of a data storage tape cartridge and a tape drive mechanism when the data storage tape cartridge and the tape drive mechanisms are in operative engagement.
Data storage tape drive systems are commonly used in the computer, audio, and video fields to record and store large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. A data storage tape drive system generally includes a data storage tape cartridge and a tape drive mechanism selectively engaged with the data storage tape cartridge. The data storage tape cartridge, for example, an industry standard 3480-type tape cartridge, generally includes a housing, a tape reel rotatably disposed within the housing, and a length of magnetic storage tape wound around a hub of the tape reel. The tape drive mechanism generally includes a drive hub configured to operatively engage the data storage tape cartridge and rotate the tape reel, and a drive motor for controlling the drive hub. The tape drive mechanism also includes transducers, such as a magnetic read/write head, for interacting with and recording data to, or reading data from, the storage tape.
Operative engagement between the data storage tape cartridge and the tape drive mechanism includes engagement of teeth formed on the drive hub with teeth formed on the tape reel. Imperfections in the teeth, however, may result in skewing and/or misalignment between the tape reel and the drive hub during operative engagement. Fortunately, for currently available tape drive systems, skewing and/or misalignment between the tape reel and the drive hub does not adversely affect positioning of the storage tape relative to the read/write head. With the 3480-type tape cartridge, for example, the storage tape is directed a relatively long distance from the housing to the read/write head. Thus, interaction between the read/write head and the storage tape takes place away from the housing and, therefore, away from the tape reel. Skewing and/or misalignment between the tape reel and the drive hub during operative engagement, therefore, is compensated by relatively ample tape length between the housing and the transducers. As such, additional tape guides may be provided to properly align the storage tape, thereby alleviating the effects of skewing and/or misalignment between the tape reel and the drive hub.
Unfortunately, new data storage tape drive systems no longer afford such generous spacing between the housing of the data storage tape cartridge and the transducers of the tape drive mechanism. Interaction between the transducers, for example, the read/write head, and the storage tape now occurs closer to the housing. Skewing and/or misalignment between the tape reel and the drive hub, therefore, results in degraded interaction between the transducers and the storage tape.
Accordingly, a need exists for a data storage tape drive system that accurately and consistently controls operative engagement between a tape reel of a data storage tape cartridge and a drive hub of a tape drive mechanism in an effort to avoid skewing and/or misalignment between the same.